Asriel
Asriel Dreemur also know as Asriel, is an ally of frisk in both Season 1 and 2. Appearance Asriel is a male looking monster green eyes and look like a goat due to his mother and father being goat like monster he wear green with yellow stripe with brown legging and black shoe. Personality (to the person who can edit this please do it cus i don't really know how to write personality) Story Line Season 1 Asriel in season 1 of Glitchtale he was Flowey he was in episode 3 of season 1 he warn Sans about Chara return both of them fight with Chara but Chara manage to get Frisk soul first gaining her save and load power. In episode 4 Sans is fix/building a device of some sort that make Gaster return to normal world Flowey help by bringing 1 wrench (yup 1 wrench) after "helping" Gaster returning to normal world they went for the 6 souls. The souls was given to Flowey to become Omega Flowey by Sans because he would help in the fight with Chara after this they went to go fight Chara. In the battle Omega Flowey hand was pull of by Chara he didn't do much of the battle after his hand were pull of by Chara. Frisk was about to killed by Chara attack but Gaster got in the way and took the damage for her/him Sans use his true special attack killing Chara but Chara refuse to die knocking out Sans Omega Flowey is the last one standing to fight Chara use Hate magic ball to attack Omega Flowey But Flowey fight back with hope beam doing so lost his souls power. Frisk step up with determination block all of the damage of Chara attack and re-power the six souls and given the 6 souls and her/his soul to Flowey making him the God of Hyper Death. In episode 5 Asriel and Chara (The Battle of Two Best Friend) fight each other as the fight rage on no one seem to be winning Asriel turn out to be winning by using Chara power against her/his self. Asriel Confront Chara and removing all of the hate in Chara soul doing so Chara slow die from not having any power to stay in this world. Asriel give Frisk her/his soul back and use Chara one than he destroy the barrier and going on the surface and meet with his father and mother. Story Line Season 2 In episode 1 (My sunshine) Asriel talk with Sans about many thing they did in the past they forgive each other than goes around the city and meet Betty. In episode 2 (Dust) Asriel And Sans go out to see what up with Betty in the AMD office and watch the camera around the city as they see Betty with Frisk who randomly open a Shield in front of Betty and than see Betty walking around some randoms place when she was with them at Gaster lab Sans tell Asriel to warn the other about Betty power but it was too late Betty confront them and reveal her true nature and The Pink Soul when the fight was about to begin Sans was shot by Miss Grey and Asriel fall into Betty mind trick and was about to get eaten but Sans go in his place and get his soul eaten Asriel fill with rage attack Betty with no effect and he remember the word that sans has spoken to him that he have to warn the other. Asirel warm out of the room and go to frisk house in episode 3. In episode 3 (Do or Die) Asriel didn't play much of a big part in the story than warn Frisk about Sans dead and Betty true nature and He help fight the slime monster that Betty has place around the city the absorb more souls of human and monster alike. Trivia * Asriel carries the 7 souls, including Chara's. Navigation